An Unforgettable Slumber Party
by DiddyKF1
Summary: Boomverse. Sonic, Tails and Zooey enjoy a nice slumber party at Tails' house. With just two brothers and a girlfriend hanging out for the night, and all of them being in fun moods, what could possibly go wrong? Truth is that anything could happen in a slumber party with these three... (Contains SonTails brotherly love and TailsxZooey romance)


**_Well, I thought I'd do another Sonic Boom story, since it's been months since I last did one. So, here's a nice, light piece containing lots of SonTails brotherly love and TailsxZooey in it, too!_**

 ** _I'd like to give a quick shout out to grimlock1997 for helping me out with the ending of this story. Without you, I don't think this would have been possible. Thanks a lot, buddy!_**

* * *

 ** _AN UNFORGETTABLE SLUMBER PARTY_**

* * *

It was a beautiful afternoon on Bygone Island. The sun shone brightly, and the birds' chirping tunes could be heard for many miles. For many, today was just another day of going around with usual business, but for one particular two-tailed fox, today was simply a day of boredom, with nothing much to do.

Miles "Tails" Prower was sitting in front of his desk in his workshop. He looked rather glum as he stared down at some papers he had scribbled on. These illustrations could only have been some designs that were more than likely never going to become a reality. It seemed obvious that he was having another one of those days where he couldn't think of anything to work on, and whenever that happened, things would get boring very quickly. Even though he had his yellow plane that was his pride and joy, and a greatly detailed British train set in his basement, life for Tails would seem boring as long as none of his friends were around and Doctor Eggman wasn't attacking the island.

"There really is nothing for me to do today," the fox said sadly to himself as he finally stood up from his chair and walked aimlessly around his workshop for a while, trying to think of something that would brighten his day, "Amy, Knuckles and Sticks are busy in the village today, I haven't heard anything from Sonic in a while, and Eggman's not showing any signs of his evil plans anytime soon."

Then, he thought of his girlfriend, Zooey. It had been about a week since they last did anything together, and it had especially been a while since she had come over to his place.

"That's it," he said as his mood suddenly brightened with a new idea spiraling in his head, "Maybe I'll invite Zooey over and we can spend the night together!"

Just then, there was a knock on his workshop door, much to his surprise.

"I wasn't expecting anyone today," he said, but he was sure that it could be one of two people; either Zooey, or his big brother, Sonic the Hedgehog.

The kitsune approached his door and opened it, and, to his surprise and happiness, there stood Sonic.

"Hey there, lil' bro!" the blue hedgehog greeted him with a smile.

"Hi, Sonic!" Tails replied happily.

"What have you been up to today, Tails?" asked Sonic.

"To be honest, big bro, I've been bored all morning," said Tails with a sad sigh, "There's nothing much to do today. No sign of Eggman, nothing from our friends, and no new inventions for me to work on right now."

"Really?" gasped Sonic in surprise, "Not even a flight on your plane or some time with your awesome train set?"

"Not really, no," said Tails.

"Hmm, … I know just how to fix that!" chuckled Sonic.

"What might that be, bro?" asked Tails curiously.

"I can tell by how down you must be feeling right now, I think you and I should have a slumber party tonight!" suggested Sonic playfully.

Tails gasped in astonishment. He couldn't have imagined that Sonic was thinking of the same thing that he was at that very moment.

"Well, what a coincidence! I was only just about to call Zooey and see if she wanted to come and have a sleepover with me tonight! We haven't seen each other in about a week since she's been busy at the food market, and the one day she had off this week, Eggman decided he was back to trying to eliminate us!"

"In that case, buddy, all three of us should have a slumber party tonight!" said Sonic with a smile that never failed to make Tails giggle.

"I'll go ahead and call Zooey," the fox chuckled.

"You do that, bro, and I'll head back to my place and get a few things," replied Sonic, and he zipped out of sight at his namesake speed before Tails could process the next thought.

The fox felt somewhat excited after that. Having a sleepover with Sonic would always be fun (or, at least, most of the time, when Sonic wasn't up to his pranks that would occasionally annoy Tails).

Letting out a sigh of relief, Tails left his workshop and walked across the sand-covered lawn space to his house that contained his main living area. Once he was inside, he excitedly ran over to his phone in the kitchen and dialed Zooey's number.

The receiver rang three times before a sweet voice that was music to Tails' ears spoke up.

"Hello?"

Tails instantly smiled at the sound of his girlfriend's voice.

"Hi, Zooey."

"Hi, Tails!" said Zooey happily, "I haven't heard from you for a week! How's it going, sweetie?"

"Well, I'm a little bored today, and I've been kinda lonely all week with nothing to do, … so … I was wondering if … you'd like to come over and … maybe … spend the night?" said Tails nervously.

"I'd be happy to do that, Tailsy!" came Zooey's cheerful response, putting a huge smile on Tails' face, "It'll be nice for us to spend some romantic time together!"

"I was going to have it be just the two of us, but then … Sonic showed up and decided that he wanted to join in, too, … so … I hope you don't mind that," said Tails.

"I don't mind at all, sweetie," replied Zooey, "It's especially been too long since the three of us had a sleepover together. It'll be great to do that again."

"Yeah!" chuckled Tails sheepishly, "It will!"

"Well, I'll see you tonight, Tailsy, and I'll be sure to bring you a chocolate snack, since you love those so much!" said Zooey in a playful voice.

Tails' eyes were wide with wonder as he licked his lips in anticipation of whatever chocolate snack Zooey would bring him. He craved chocolate snacks just as much as he craved Cocoa Rings cereal for breakfast every morning.

"Oh, boy! I suddenly can't wait, sweetie!" the fox said eccentrically like an excited five-year-old.

Zooey laughed as Tails quickly regained his composure.

"I knew I'd get that cute reaction!" she said, making Tails blush, "I'll have everything ready in time for me to be at your house by sunset! See you then!"

"See ya then, sweetie! Bye!" said Tails.

"Bye!" replied Zooey, and she hung up her phone.

Tails pressed the "End Call" button on his phone and placed it back on the kitchen wall. He couldn't stop smiling, now that he knew that both Sonic and Zooey would be having a sleepover at his house tonight and that Zooey would be treating him to some lovable chocolate snacks. He felt like he was in for a night he would remember for a long time … as long as he didn't get on the receiving end of Sonic's brotherly pranks again. He could take a few every once in a while, but when the hedgehog went too far, Tails would lose it and get very annoyed with him. The fox hoped that tonight wouldn't be one of those nights.

A moment later, he heard his front door being knocked on, and Tails could only guess that Sonic was standing right at his doorstep. The fox's guess was proven correct when he opened the door and saw the cobalt speedster standing outside with some food and a few DVDs in his hands.

"I wonder what movies you got there, buddy?" chuckled Tails.

"Now that would be spoiling it, wouldn't it, little bro?" said Sonic teasingly.

The two shared a laugh as Tails let Sonic inside and closed the door.

"I just called Zooey," the two-tailed fox said.

"And … is she coming over, too?" asked Sonic as he set the food and DVDs on the table in front of the TV.

"Yup!" answered Tails excitedly, "It'll be the three of us! I can't wait for tonight!"

"I think you're in for quite an exciting night, lil' bro!" said Sonic, and he playfully hugged Tails and gave him a brotherly noogie on his forehead.

"AGH! Hey! Sohohohonic! Staahahahahahop!" laughed Tails as he felt the sensations on his forehead tickle him.

"I'm just getting you warmed up for tonight, little buddy!" giggled Sonic, and he stopped his noogie and gently wiggled his fingers on Tails' chest while continuing to hug him.

Tails giggled cutely as he felt his chest being tickled.

"I love you, little bro," said Sonic.

"I lohohove you, tohohohoo, big brohohoho!" laughed Tails happily with an adorable smile.

Sonic smiled right back as he saw how cute Tails' smile looked, and the two brothers shared some playful laughs as the hedgehog lifted the fox's feet off the ground with his tight hug around the chest and playfully carried him around for a while to pass the time. Sonic knew that this was the perfect way to keep that excited smile on Tails' face while they waited for Zooey to arrive.

* * *

A few hours later, the sun was beginning to set in the western horizon, and Zooey arrived with what looked like a cake box.

"Hi, Tails!" she greeted her boyfriend happily.

"Hi, Zooey!" Tails replied excitedly, and he noticed the cake box, "Oh, my! Is that the chocolate snack you told me about!?"

"Now that would be spoiling it for you, wouldn't it, sweetie?" chuckled Zooey teasingly, and she stepped inside while Tails smiled eccentrically and closed the door behind him.

"So, now that we're all here and everything's all set, how should we start our slumber party?" asked Sonic as they all sat down on Tails' couch.

"Hmm, … how about a movie?" suggested Tails.

"I'd love that," said Zooey, wrapping an arm around Tails' back, "It's been a while since I really bothered to see any movies."

"What movies did you bring, Sonic?" Tails asked his big brother.

"Well, now that it's finally time, I'll finally reveal what movies I brought!" chuckled Sonic, and he pulled out three DVDs for Tails and Zooey to look at, "I've got 'Top Gun,' since I figured you'd love that movie, Tails."

Tails gazed at the "Top Gun" DVD box and stared at it with wonder. He saw that it was a movie about military jet fighters, and that it starred Tom Cruise. It was the jet fighters that really got him intrigued, though, due to his lifelong passion for planes and flying.

"I also brought 'GoldenEye,' since I like watching James Bond movies, … and 'Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest,' because why not? Just something random," continued Sonic.

Tails noticed a number '2' on the spine of the "Dead Man's Chest" box, and he knew that it was the sequel to a previous film.

"Maybe there's another movie I should watch before watching 'Dead Man's Chest'," said Tails, "After all, it's a sequel to another pirate movie, I'm sure."

"Gee, you're right," agreed Zooey, "Jumping straight to the second film without watching the first one is never the right way to go."

"Good point," sighed Sonic, "I'll find the first movie in the series one of these days."

"I'm really intrigued by 'Top Gun'. I think we should watch this one," suggested Tails as he once again gazed at the 'Top Gun' box.

"It's got jet fighters in it, and we all know how much you love those, Tailsy!" chuckled Zooey, making Tails blush.

"Okay, so 'Top Gun', then?" said Sonic.

"Yup!" answered Tails, "'Top Gun' it is!"

With that, the two-tailed fox opened his DVD player and slid the disc in, and after skipping through the boring trailers, he hit 'Play' on the menu, and the movie was underway.

* * *

Nearly two hours later, Sonic and Zooey were grinning with satisfaction, but Tails was so mesmerized by the whole movie that he was wide-eyed and looking so surprised by the time the end credits began to roll.

To Tails, the "Top Gun" movie was so astonishing. It featured plenty of jet fighter action, romantic drama, and it gave him a new feeling about flying that he hadn't experienced before. The film's music score was filled with plenty of synthesizers that Tails loved hearing; that lovely typical 80's keyboard sound that nobody in his generation bothered to listen to.

The film even contained a heartstopper for Tails …

Midway through the movie, Tom Cruise's character, Maverick, was trying to shoot down a MiG-25, but Iceman refused to get out of the way until it was too late. By that point, the jet wash of Iceman's jet caused Maverick's F-14 Tomcat to stall and go into an unrecoverable flat spin. What made Tails's heart skip several beats, however, was when Maverick and Goose ejected from their plane …

After the canopy jettisoned, the pilot seats followed, … but … Goose crashed head-first into the jettisoned canopy, snapping his neck and killing him instantly. He was already dead before the parachutes came out to steady their fall into the sea.

Tails had gasped in horror the instant he saw Goose hit the canopy with a terrible snapping sound. He knew immediately that he would not survive that. His gasping, near-heart attack reaction came long before Sonic and Zooey realized what had happened, … once they heard the synthesizers begin to play a mournful tune to indicate that tragedy had just struck. At first, they wondered why Tails had gasped, but eventually after Maverick and Goose landed in the sea to await the rescue team, and they saw that Goose was dead, they could tell why Tails was feeling so distraught.

Tails cried for several minutes after the scene where Goose died, and after seeing how his death began to effect Maverick's flying abilities, the fox began to really feel the film's emotional depth, and he refused to take his eyes off the screen for the remainder of the movie.

"I … I don't think I'll ever look at flying the same way again," said a shocked and mesmerized Tails once the movie was over, "I feel so inspired by this movie."

"This movie should make you feel so proud to be a pilot, Tailsy," said Zooey.

"I'm not just proud, Zooey, … but I feel like I wanna take my flying to a whole new level after watching this movie," said Tails.

"Although that may have to wait until you're older, little bro," chuckled Sonic.

"One half of my mind is telling me that I should wait, but the other half of my mind is begging me to upgrade my beloved plane to a real jet fighter that'll scare Eggman out of his wits!" said Tails.

Sonic and Zooey giggled at Tails' words, and they both cuddled him soothingly.

"I knew you'd like this movie, bro," smiled Sonic.

"Like it!? Are you kidding me, Sonic!? I LOVED IT! Suddenly, this is my new favorite movie! I don't care if it's thirty years old! I absolutely love it, and I could watch it at least once every week if I'm feeling down about my flying and need some inspiration and motivation! I LOVE THIS MOVIE!"

"I'm so glad, Tails!" giggled Sonic.

"Do you mind if I keep the DVD, big bro?" asked Tails.

"I don't mind at all, lil' buddy!" answered Sonic with a wink, "After all, everyone knows you're the one with the big obsession for flying!"

"Oh, Sonic!" blushed Tails.

"We love you, Tails!" chuckled Zooey, and she and Sonic each kissed Tails' cheeks.

"I love you both, too!" giggled Tails happily.

"So, … who's up for dessert?" announced Sonic.

Tails instantly stood up and licked his lips in anticipation of whatever delicious dessert awaited him. Sonic and Zooey laughed at the little fox's behavior, and they all walked into the kitchen.

"Ready for that special chocolate surprise I planned for you?" asked Zooey as she placed her hands on the cake box and prepared to open it.

"I feel just as excited as ever!" answered Tails eccentrically.

"Feast your eyes, Tailsy!" said Zooey as she slowly began to lift the top of the cake box, "Behold … the pièce de résistance: … marble chocolate … topped with French vanilla."

Tails gasped in amazement as he stared down at the French vanilla frosting-covered marble chocolate cake. It looked so delicious that he felt his mouth watering in anticipation! He wanted to take a huge piece out of it, but Sonic playfully held him back in his chair. It reminded the hedgehog of how his little brother would behave whenever he had a milky bowl of Cocoa Rings cereal for breakfast every morning. To Tails, this cake was just as irresistible as his favorite cereal, and … to some extent … the evil cookies that Eggman had made because of its flavor.

Slowly, but surely, Zooey grabbed three plates, and she cut up the cake and put a medium-sized slice on each of them; one for herself, one for Sonic, and one for Tails.

"Enjoy!" she announced happily, and she handed forks to the two brothers and kept one for herself.

Sonic sped to another chair and sat down, and the trio began eating their cake slices. They each found the taste and softness so enjoyable, but Tails was the happiest of all. He was smiling cutely with each bite he took. Sonic and Zooey watched as Tails enjoyed himself. They felt so happy for the little fox that they couldn't stop smiling at him.

Tails was the first to finish his slice, and he was still giggling with excitement afterward. It was only after the others looked at Tails' empty plate … that they remembered something; … something mischievous.

"Wow! That slice was so good, I can't help but feel the urge to ask for another one! Please!?" Tails said with a cute smile and puppy eyes.

After taking one look at Tails' cute expression, Sonic and Zooey couldn't resist, so they lifted another slice from the box and placed it on Tails' plate.

What Tails failed to notice, however, was that on the back of the slice there was a red line made of cherry frosting. To Sonic and Zooey, this red line meant that this was the slice that would trigger something; something they had buried inside the slice that would be triggered by having a fork poke through it. The two snickered to each other while Tails wasn't paying attention, and the moment Tails started to eat his slice, they tried their best not to giggle. The fox simply assumed they were chuckling because they found his excitement over the cake very hilarious. Tails kept his cute smile on his face as he steadily ate his second slice.

Then, Tails felt his fork jab into something he felt shouldn't be in the cake. It felt like … a cherry.

"Huh?" he said dumbfoundedly as he looked down at his cake with suspicion.

Sonic and Zooey instantly got out of their chairs and ducked underneath the table, much to Tails' confusion.

"What is-"

Then, … he realized …

" _Oh, no! It's another prank!"_ he thought.

He only had those two precious seconds to process that thought before … suddenly …

"SPLAT!"

Tails' cake slice exploded and sent marble chocolate and vanilla frosting flying in all directions. He only just shut his eyes in time before he felt his face being splattered all over by his cake.

Sonic and Zooey emerged from under the table, and they chuckled as they looked at Tails' face …

His white muzzle was covered completely in the French vanilla frosting, with some dripping off his nose and the furry ends of his cheeks, while his forehead had marble chocolate splattered all over, dripping off his bangs, ears and his precious goggles. His entire mouth was covered in the white frosting, so he couldn't speak.

Sonic began laughing his head off, while Zooey simply chuckled and let out some small giggles. While she thought it was funny, she also felt sorry for her boyfriend.

Tails glared at his two companions, feeling so betrayed and embarrassed. The poor fox tried his best not to cry as he thought of how this lovely, irresistible dessert betrayed him in such a way. One moment, he was so happy and excited about his dessert, yet now here he was with cake and frosting all over his face after a hidden cherry had detonated and blasted the cake all over him.

Poor Tails.

Eventually, Sonic managed to calm down, and he noticed Tails sad look of betrayal on his messy face.

"You okay there, bro? It was only a harmless prank," he said gently.

Tails brought his tongue out and licked some of the frosting off his lips, but it only uncovered half of his mouth.

"Why?" he sniffled in a muffled voice, finding it difficult to speak with half of his mouth covered, "Even an irresistible dessert? I can't believe you'd both do this to me."

"I didn't want to do this, Tailsy, but Sonic persuaded me," said Zooey.

Tails exchanged a sad look with Zooey which indicated to her that he had forgiven her, then he turned to Sonic and spoke, "You've dealt me quite a couple of messy pranks on me before, Sonic, but this tops them all."

"Whatever happened to your sense of humor, pal? No slumber party is complete without a laugh," said Sonic.

"Har, har, har!" said Tails indignantly, "Very funny, Sonic! Do you realize how many baths I'll need to get this off me!?"

"It shouldn't take more than one bath to wash cake off, Tailsy," chuckled Zooey, "Sometimes, you don't even need soap. Just some water is all it takes."

"Really?" sighed Tails unhappily.

"Lighten up, bro," said Sonic kindly, "Life is full of surprises. You gotta expect a good laugh every now and then, and I think the cake was agreeing with us."

"Oh, really!?" said Tails sarcastically, "How would cake agree with you?"

"By trying to tell you that you should take it easy and reconsider having two slices in one night," chuckled Sonic, letting out a small laugh.

"You knew I'd beg for a second slice, didn't you!?" said a rather hurt Tails.

"Of course, we did, bro!" giggled Sonic, "Sometimes, you just need to have one slice a night, and the longer the cake will be around for you to enjoy!"

"Or, perhaps just the ones I buy for myself at the store!" Tails shot back.

"Suddenly, there's something about you that I miss so much," said Sonic.

"And what might that be?" asked Tails in annoyance.

"Your laughs!" chortled Sonic.

"You really think you can get me to laugh now, Sonic!? With all this cake all over me!?" said Tails.

"You know we can always get you to laugh, Tails," giggled Zooey, "Sonic and I brought our sense of humor, so it's time to see if you have yours, too."

"Oh, we'll see about that!" said Tails, crossing his arms and pouting with his messy face showing nothing but anger, and he grabbed a napkin and wiped some more of the frosting off his muzzle so that his whole mouth was visible again, "Go ahead! Try me!"

Sonic grinned evilly at Tails, as did Zooey, and they each started wiggling their fingers as they slowly approached the two-tailed fox. Tails, keeping his arms crossed and trying to look angry, couldn't help but lighten up a little as he saw their wiggling fingers. He knew what they were trying to do.

"Okay then, buddy," chuckled Sonic, "If some delicious cake won't keep the smile on your face, then I guess we'll have to put it back on!"

Within a moment, Tails suddenly felt Zooey's fingers wiggling on his shoulders, and he jolted and let some bubbly giggles out of his mouth, and barely a second later, Sonic took advantage of Tails uncrossing his arms and started tickling the fox's chest. In no time at all, Tails broke into hard laughter as he felt extremely tickled.

"Ack! AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Tails, "STAHAHAHAHAHAHOP! NAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHOHOHOHO!"

"And at long last, the magic of our moment!" laughed Sonic.

"See, Tailsy! You gotta lighten up every now and then!" added Zooey playfully.

"GUHUHUHUHUYS! AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MMMHMMHMMKEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEE!" Tails laughed hysterically.

"Now are ya having fun!?" teased Sonic, "Because if I hear a 'no,' then we'll tickle ya all night!"

Tails was about to say, 'no,' but he didn't want to be tickled all night, especially while he still had to wash the cake of his face.

"OKAHAHAHAY! YEHEHEHEHEHES! PLEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEASE! NOHOHO MOHOHOHORE!" the fox begged desperately through laughter.

Zooey immediately stopped tickling Tails' shoulders, but Sonic continued for another couple of seconds before he, too, stopped and allowed his little brother to catch his breath.

Tails panted for a whole minute before he calmed down and looked up at his big brother and girlfriend.

"You guys have really driven me nuts over the past few minutes!" he panted.

"Well, what can we say, sweetie? Every occasion's gotta have fun!" remarked Zooey.

"One way or another, that sense of humor will find its way through and put an adorable smile on your face!" added Sonic playfully.

"Oh, you guys!" said Tails, his frosting-caked cheeks turning red in embarrassment.

"Listen, Tails, … we're sorry about the cake and all," said Sonic gently, "We just wanted to have some fun with you."

"After all, you did look kinda like a cute, little kid … in a way," added Zooey sheepishly.

Tails simply sighed and looked up at Sonic and Zooey, and he saw that they were both grinning apologetically at him. He knew they felt sorry for what they did to him, even though they still found it funny and adorable for him to have cake all over his face.

"It's okay, guys," sighed Tails softly, "I must admit it wasn't so bad, and you did sorta teach me a lesson about having two cake slices in one night."

"In a fun way," chuckled Sonic.

All three of them shared a brief laugh before Sonic playfully lifted Tails off his chair and gave him a hug, being careful not to let the cake on his face get on his own chest, with Zooey hugging the fox from behind.

"I forgive you," said Tails, "And I love you both so much."

"We love you, too, Tails," Sonic and Zooey spoke together as if they were his parents, and the fox smiled in response.

It was then that Tails gave Sonic a mischievous grin, and the hedgehog could tell why.

"Don't think I'll be letting you escape this one red-handed though, Sonic," the fox said, "I won't be forgetting this one so easily."

"Oh, I think you'll find I always win when it comes to pranks, little bro," snickered Sonic.

"We'll see about that, big bro," responded Tails, "Do expect to be paid back for this. Mark my words."

Zooey gave Sonic a look that told him, _"You'd better watch your back, Sonic. Tails will be vowing revenge for this one!"_

The three broke off their group hug, and Tails walked into his bathroom and rushed to the sink. He immediately turned on some hot water and dumped his head in to wash the cake and frosting off his face.

Sonic and Zooey sat down on the couch in the living room area and started giggling again as they couldn't stop picturing Tails having cake and frosting all over his face. They still thought it was extremely hilarious. Sonic, however, did start to feel nervous that Tails would take desperate measures to extract his revenge for this cake prank. For now, though, all he could think about was their playful moment of fun that came after the prank, and getting ready for a good night's sleep.

A few minutes later, Tails emerged from the bathroom. His face was all clean again, with not a single spot of chocolate cake left on his forehead, or a single spot of vanilla frosting left on his muzzle. He had even brushed his teeth since he wouldn't be eating anything else for the rest of the night. He looked as good as new again.

"Now there's the Tails that everyone knows!" commented Sonic playfully.

"Oh, Sonic!" chuckled a blushing Tails.

"So, … everyone ready to get some shuteye?" asked Sonic.

Tails let out a soft yawn as he sat down on the sofa and rested his head on a pillow on one of the armrests. To Sonic and Zooey, it could only mean that tonight's events had worn the fox out.

"I will admit, all that tickling you did really wore me out," he sighed.

"Well, there's nothing like a cute laugh," teased Sonic.

"Especially from the most adorable fox in the world," added Zooey sweetly.

"Aww!" blushed Tails.

Zooey scooted next to Tails and gently removed his shoes and socks from his feet, and she briefly tickled his bare yellow feet, forcing some bubbly giggles out of Tails' mouth.

"Mmmhmmkeeheeheeheehee! Zooey! Pleeheeheehease! Stahahahop!" giggled Tails cutely.

"Sorry, Tailsy, but sometimes I can't resist. After all, you are so adorable," said Zooey.

"Aww, Zooey! You're making me blush so hard right now!" said Tails sheepishly as his cheeks had, indeed, turned deep red, and he couldn't stop himself from smiling brightly.

Sonic smiled as he watched his little brother receive lots of love from the girl he loved so much. He felt so happy for Tails.

"I'll be right back," the hedgehog said, and he zipped into the kitchen.

Barely five seconds later, he was back, and he set two glasses of water on the table next to the armrest Tails was resting, and kept another one for himself.

"Just in case ya get thirsty and don't want to walk all the way to the kitchen," suggested Sonic.

Tails and Zooey noticed the water glasses and smiled.

"Thanks, bro," said Tails.

"You're welcome," replied Sonic, and he playfully rubbed Tails' forehead and messed with his bangs while Zooey brought the blankets down and covered herself and her boyfriend in them.

"Sohohonihihic!" giggled Tails.

"I love you, pal," smiled Sonic.

"I love you, too, Sonic," replied Tails, and he turned to Zooey, "And I love you, Zooey."

"I love you, too, my sweet Tailsy," responded Zooey.

"Have sweet dreams," said Sonic.

"You, too, Sonic," answered Tails.

Sonic planted a brief brotherly kiss on Tails' head, right between his ears, and tickled his cheek with a single finger.

"Goodnight, little bro," the hedgehog chuckled.

"Goodnight, big bro," Tails replied with a cute giggle.

"Goodnight, Sonic," said Zooey.

"Goodnight, Zooey," replied Sonic, and he sat down on the other sofa and quickly wrapped himself in a blanket before resting his head on a pillow. He then watched quietly as Zooey lovingly cuddled Tails and slowly kissed his face multiple times before the fox yawned again and began to close his eyes.

"Sweet dreams, my sweet one," Zooey whispered soothingly.

"You too, sweetie," Tails responded weakly.

"Goodnight, Tails."

"Goodnight, Zooey."

With that, Zooey watched with a grin as Tails closed his eyes and slowly fell into a light slumber. The vixen continued to cuddle her boyfriend so that he would know that she was there to cuddle him all night long.

Once Zooey fell asleep with Tails comfortably sleeping in her tight hold, Sonic yawned quietly and fell asleep himself, and for the rest of the night, the only noise that would be heard were the snores from all three of them, and the crickets chirping outside.

* * *

The next morning, the sun was once again shining brightly, and the birds started chirping sweet tunes outside to inform the island's many inhabitants of the start of another brand new day.

The early morning sunlight had no chance of breaking through the windows of Tails' house, since he was located right on the island's west shoreline, where the brightest part of the day would typically be the afternoons and the sunny evenings. However, this didn't mean that **everyone** would stay asleep for long.

Within a few minutes, Sonic managed to faintly hear the birds' morning tune, and he slowly opened his eyes and yawned as he sat up on the couch he was resting on. He then looked over and saw Tails and Zooey still snuggled closely together on the other couch. He couldn't help but smile at the adorable sight.

" _Tails is so lucky to have a sweet girl at such a young age,"_ he thought.

Then, he quickly remembered something …

" _He'll feel even luckier when his breakfast is ready!"_

Without a moment's hesitation, Sonic stood up and zipped quietly into the kitchen. He knew exactly how to make Tails feel energetic any morning …

The hedgehog opened one of the cupboards and took out one of Tails' cereal bowls before setting it down on the kitchen table. He then filled it with the fox's favorite breakfast cereal: Cocoa Rings.

It was then that he heard soft stirring coming from the couch that Tails and Zooey were sleeping on, and he was sure that meant they were waking up.

"Good morning, my sweet Tailsy," whispered Zooey right after they had opened their eyes.

"Good morning, my sweet Zooey," replied Tails cutely.

"Did you have sweet dreams?" asked Zooey.

"I sure did, sweetie," answered Tails, "How about you?"

"Me, too," said Zooey.

The two foxes smiled at each other and stretched their limbs.

Then, Zooey looked back and noticed Sonic gesturing to her. He pointed at Tails, then covered his eyes with his hands. The vixen immediately got the message and playfully covered Tails' eyes with her hands while straightening his goggles. The two-tailed fox jumped in surprise, but before he could say a word, Sonic zipped right in front of him, and Zooey noticed a huge bowl full of Cocoa Rings cereal in his hand. She chuckled softly as she knew what this was leading to.

"Good morning, my little Tails," greeted Sonic playfully, "Today begins with a little game of 'Guess the Scent'."

"I guess that explains why I can't see anything," said Tails as Zooey kept his eyes covered.

Sonic then brought the cereal bowl right up to Tails' face. The fox took one sniff and recognized the scent immediately.

"I know that scent anywhere! Cocoa Rings!" Tails said with excitement bubbling up in his chest.

"That's right, lil' bro!" smiled Sonic, then he disguised his voice as a somewhat ghostly one, "Now, … you must follow the scent until you find your source!"

With that, Sonic tiptoed away from Tails, but the fox quickly followed him with Zooey's hands still acting as a blindfold. The hedgehog and vixen were giggling as they watched Tails sniff his way into the kitchen, drawn by the smell of his favorite cereal.

"You're getting warmer, buddy," said Sonic as they got very close to the kitchen table, earning a bubbly giggle of anticipation from Tails as he kept sniffing, "Warmer still."

The speedster slowly set the bowl down on the table just before Tails approached his seat, still with no idea where in the house he was.

"You're burning up, Tails!" chuckled Sonic.

Tails' nose was still picking up the scent until he felt his legs bump into something which he was sure had to be his chair.

Finally, Zooey uncovered her boyfriend's eyes, and the kitsune smiled brightly once he took a single glance at his cereal bowl. It was just about filled to the brim with Cocoa Rings.

"Oh, Sonic! You're the best brother ever!" the fox said happily, and he received a playful noogie from Sonic before he sped to the refrigerator.

Tails watched with a smile of anticipation as Sonic came back a carton of milk and poured some into the fox's cereal bowl.

"Oh, boy! Oh, boy!" said Tails excitedly, and he grabbed his spoon and quickly began eating his favorite breakfast.

Sonic and Zooey watched with some playful smiles as Tails enjoyed every last bite of his milk-soaked cereal.

Within just three minutes, the fox had eaten every last Cocoa Ring that was in the bowl, and he carefully lifted his bowl and began to drink what was left of the milk.

"Thanks, Sonic!" he said eccentrically.

"You're welcome, Tails!" replied Sonic, "Love ya, lil' bro!"

"I love you, too, big bro!" responded Tails, and he turned to Zooey, "And I love you, sweetie!"

"I love you, too, Tailsy!" replied Zooey.

With a big smile, Tails finished the milk that was left in his bowl, and he let out a sigh of relaxation as he put the bowl down.

"I'll be right back … with some sparkling teeth!" he commented as he got out of his chair and walked into his bathroom.

Sonic and Zooey smiled, and they started making their own breakfast. Sonic enjoyed a nicely-toasted waffle, while Zooey helped herself to an orange.

Just as they were finishing their breakfast, Tails emerged from the bathroom, feeling much more relaxed and, as he had said, with sparkling white teeth.

"Now that's what I call such a loving smile, my love!" commented Zooey.

Tails blushed and smiled brightly after hearing that compliment.

"Hey, Zooey, would you like to get some fresh air with me?" the fox asked his girlfriend.

"Sure, sweetie," the vixen replied, and they gently held hands and walked out the front door.

In an instant, the fresh morning air soothed their fur, and the breeze from the nearby ocean blew gently.

"Ah, now this is just lovely," sighed Zooey.

"I love the outdoors," said Tails as he took a deep breath to draw in some nice, warm air, "But not as much as I love you, Zooey."

"Aw, Tails! I love you, too!" replied Zooey happily, and she playfully wrapped an arm around Tails' back and kissed his cheek lovingly.

Tails smiled as he felt his girlfriend's love for him melting his heart pleasantly.

"You know what I was thinking this morning, sweetheart?" asked Zooey.

"What might that be, my love?" asked Tails sweetly.

"You remember when we had that night date on the beach not so long ago, and we played a game of volleyball in the water?" recalled Zooey.

"I remember," chuckled Tails, blushing at the memory of their recent night date.

"Well, … I'm still thinking about having that rematch," said Zooey.

"Aww. Is my sweetie wanting to try and beat me again after she lost the last time?" teased Tails with a smirk.

Zooey simply chuckled with a smirk of her own, "Very funny, sweetie."

"Well, did you bring a beach ball or a volleyball? I don't own one, sadly," said Tails.

"Oh, … I … I think I left mine at home," gasped Zooey, and she sank her head sadly, "I guess our volleyball rematch will have to wait another day."

It was at that moment that Tails began thinking of something. He flashed back to the cake prank that Sonic had pulled off last night, and that he would vow revenge for leaving his face a creamy and chocolatey mess. Suddenly, now that Zooey had mentioned wanting to do a rematch of their volleyball game, the two-tailed fox had gotten an idea …

A very mischievous idea …

Zooey noticed Tails grinning evilly and mischievously, and she could tell right away that he was up to no good.

"Okay, Tailsy. I know that look when you've got a naughty idea!" she laughed, "What are you thinking about?"

"I've got such a delicious idea to pay Sonic back for that chocolate cake he blew in my face last night," said Tails, and he tried to mimic and evil laugh that most people wouldn't find very evil.

"And … what might that be, Tails?" asked Zooey, giving her boyfriend an awkward expression.

"I was thinking we should get my Bubble Blaster and trap Sonic in it," said Tails, and he paused for a moment for dramatic effect, "We'll use HIM as our volleyball!"

Zooey broke into laughter once she heard that last sentence. The thought of using Sonic as their volleyball seemed so hilarious that she simply couldn't hold it in. It took her nearly a minute to stop laughing before they sneaked into Tails' workshop to carry out their devious plan.

The kitsune grabbed his Bubble Blaster, and he and his girlfriend sneaked back into the house. Sonic was simply walking around as if he was looking after Tails' living room and kitchen. There was no sign of the Mail Express yet, so everything still seemed very quiet.

Tails then grabbed Zooey's hand and brought it to the Bubble Blaster's trigger.

"We'll fire it together, sweetie," he whispered.

Zooey smiled at Tails, then they turned their attention towards Sonic, who remained oblivious to their presence.

"Use your sweet singsong voice to call him," chuckled Tails.

Zooey then called out in a lovely-sounding singing voice, "Oh, Sonic!"

Sonic stopped where he was and was beginning to turn around. The two foxes pulled the trigger together, and the Bubble Blaster worked its magic.

"Hmm? Whasup?" he said just before he saw that a huge blast of purple bubble energy was aiming right for him, "Huh!?"

He had no time to make a run for it before he found himself surrounded by the bubble energy, and within seconds, he was trapped in a giant bouncy bubble.

"HEY!" he shouted as he started banging his fists on the bubble, to no avail, "Tails! What is this for!?"

"Well, you may recall that I told you I wouldn't let you escape red-handed after you made that gorgeous cake explode right in my face last night!" said Tails.

"Tails! I said I was sorry for that cake prank!" begged Sonic.

"Meanwhile, Zooey are gonna have a rematch of a volleyball game we played on our beach date!" added Tails.

Sonic was puzzled by this.

"W-what volleyball game? What beach date?"

"So, Tails never told you?" said Zooey, "Well, not so long ago, I took Tails on a night date to the beach, and while we were there, we played a game of volleyball in the water and Tails won. I'm still hungry for that rematch!"

Suddenly, as Zooey mentioned the volleyball game, Sonic realized what she was getting at, and he once again looked around the bubble he was trapped in.

Finally, it hit him …

"No!" he yelled with a gasp of horror, "You wouldn't!"

"Oh, we would!" giggled Zooey, as Tails poked the bubble and rolled it outside, "Last night, Tails was hungry for cake, … but now he's hungry for revenge!"

Sonic suddenly felt the bubble being picked up, and he saw Tails standing directly below him with an evil grin on his face, while Zooey walked to the other side of the lawn.

"Tails! Zooey! Don't you dare!" Sonic shouted, but it was no use.

"Too late, Sonic! First serve is going up!" said Tails eccentrically, and he pounded the bubble hard with his fist.

Sonic could only wail in horror as the bubble he was trapped in bounced toward Zooey, who returned the serve with a punch of her own.

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" screamed Sonic, "I AM NOT A LIVING VOLLEYBALL! STOP THIS!"

"Should've thought about that last night before you let that cake explode in my face!" Tails retorted with another punch on the bubble.

Zooey's next punch tossed the bubble at such a great range that Tails had no chance to toss it back.

"Alright! I'm actually the first to score this time!" she cheered.

Tails chuckled in acceptance, and he made the second serve. The bubble was once again being tossed around with Sonic still begging to be let out, but neither Tails nor Zooey listened to his pleas.

"NO MORE! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" the hedgehog groaned.

This went on and on for ten minutes until the game was tied 5-5.

"Okay, Zooey!" snickered Tails with an evil smile as he prepared to make the final serve, "The next one decides it!"

"It's so on now!" chuckled Zooey.

"PLEASE STOP IT!" begged Sonic, but Tails refused to listen, and he banged the bubble with his fist.

The two lovers tossed the Sonic-filled bubble back and forth for a whole minute, not wanting to give up that last shot at victory. Sonic began to worry even more that this match would go on forever.

Then …

Zooey punched the bubble so hard that it flew right over Tails' hands before he could toss it back. The bubble then bounced off one of the house walls and gently hit the ground again. By now, Sonic had gotten so dizzy that he thought he would pass out at any minute.

"YES! I WIN!" exclaimed Zooey in delight.

Tails just stared at his girlfriend in shock and disbelief. He couldn't believe that she had finally beaten him.

"Okay," he sighed, "You win, sweetie."

"I told ya I'd beat you one of these days!" chuckled Zooey.

"Hehe," giggled Tails sheepishly.

"So … can you guys let me out now?" said Sonic weakly within the bubble.

"Not quite," said Tails mischievously, "I haven't unleashed my true revenge for that cake!"

"Are you kidding me!?" gasped Sonic, not believing a word he was hearing.

"My real revenge will be bouncing you around the house!" added Tails.

Before Sonic could protest, his little brother rolled the bubble back into the house and punched it with enough force to send it bouncing all around the living room and kitchen.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAH!" Sonic screamed, "TAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIILS!"

"Wah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" laughed Tails evilly, "Perhaps this will teach you something about letting beautiful chocolate cakes explode in my face!"

The bubble bounced wildly around the house for several minutes, and Tails made sure to aim it at places where nothing could be knocked over. Sonic was basically being bounced around crazily, as if he was being part of a pinball game. Or, to put it in appropriately, he was now trapped in a game of Sonic Spinball.

Eventually, Sonic could stand it no longer, and he started banging his fists against the bubble in a desperate effort to escape.

"PLEEEEEEEEASE! TAILS! I SAID I WAS SORRY! PLEASE LET ME OOOOOOOOUUUUUUUT!" he screamed in despair.

"Are ya really sure?" chuckled Tails with his evil smile still on his face.

"YES! I REALLY MEAN IT! PLEEEEASE! STOOOOOOOOOP!"

Finally deciding that enough was enough, Tails grabbed his Bubble Blaster and pulled out the special needle, then once the bubble approached him one last time, he held the needle up and the bubble popped, finally releasing Sonic from his bouncy prison. The hedgehog fell to the floor with a loud "thud," and he panted wearily for several minutes.

"I think you've learned your lesson now!" giggled Tails.

"Don't … ever … do that … again," panted Sonic.

"Oh, you know I will," teased Tails.

Sonic finally recovered and stood up.

"Man, I think we oughta stop with all the crazy hijinks for the rest of the day, Tails," said Sonic, shaking his head from the slight dizziness he had.

"I guess we should," Tails agreed, as he placed his Bubble Blaster safely on the side of the kitchen counter, "But what fun can we have today, without causing too much of a disturbance?"

Zooey walked up to the two brothers and chuckled, finding their bond to be real fun and adorable.

"You both just don't know when to stop having fun, do you?" commented Zooey with a giggle, making Sonic and Tails look awkwardly at each other.

"Well, Sonic has a lot of energy in him, and I can only do so much with the energy I have from my time working on my plane, and running the trains on my train set," Tails said, before scratching his chin in thought, "But brothers are meant to have fun, Zooey, though I think you know me and Sonic by now."

"I know you both a little too much," agreed Zooey, laughing a bit, "Oh, you boys sure do tickle me."

However, that was her one fatal mistake: Saying the word 'tickled'.

The vixen then suddenly realized that she said that one word, and immediately clamped her hands over her mouth, hoping that Sonic and Tails wouldn't notice.

Unfortunately for the vixen, she saw Sonic and Tails looking at each other and grinning at an evil idea they had between them. They turned to Zooey, and then slowly walked towards her, their hands preparing to give her the tickling of a lifetime.

With her eyes slightly widening in slight shock, Zooey began to quickly back away from the troublesome twosome.

"N-No, Tails! Don't you d-dare!" Zooey warned, giggling nervously, "I'm not t-ticklish! R-Really!"

"Oh yes, you are!" teased Tails, advancing closer to his girlfriend.

Zooey suddenly felt herself tripping up on one of the blankets used for the slumber party. It was on the floor behind her, and she ended up losing her balance and making a quick but gentle fall onto the blanket. She tried to get up, but Sonic and Tails quickly pinned her down, making sure that she wouldn't escape them.

"G-Guys! P-Please!" Zooey begged, "I'm not ticklish!"

"We'll see about that, sweetheart!" Tails laughed, "Now, Sonic!"

Complying, Sonic began to tickle Zooey by the sides of her waist, while Tails gently got hold of Zooey's left arm and tickled his fingers under her arm, and Zooey instantly exploded into a fit of laughter.

"No! NO! NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zooey exclaimed in a fit of laughter, "HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

"Nuh uh, Zooey!" Tails laughed, as he then started tickling Zooey's neck, "I'm just starting to have fun!"

"Pleeheeheehease!" begged Zooey, laughing like a little school girl, "Tails, stahahahahahap!"

"No can do!" Tails laughed, "Here comes the real fun!"

Zooey could only squeal, laugh and wriggle around, as she was tickled to no end by the blue hedgehog and the two-tailed fox. She was enduring so much tickling that she was sure that she would pass out from exhaustion. She was just not used to this sort of crazy tickling that the brothers always had.

For the next few minutes, Sonic and Tails tickled Zooey to no end, making the girl wriggle and squeal. She tried to get away from the endless tickle torture, but it was no good, and when Tails used his twin tails to tickle his girlfriend's bare feet after taking off her slippers, this really made her laugh and squeal really loud.

"EEEKKK!" Zooey squealed, "NAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hehe!" giggled Tails, "Having fun, sweetie?"

"NO!" exclaimed Zooey, laughing and trying to catch her breath, "PLEEHEEHEEHEASE STAHAHAHAP!"

Tails looked up to Sonic, who gazed down to Zooey, then back to Tails, and nodded at him, acknowledging the vixen's request to stop the tickling fun.

With a final nod, the two brothers then stopped tickling Zooey, who was now finally able to sit up and calm down, and take in several deep breaths, attempting to regain her breathing pattern. Tails took her hand gently and gave it a kiss, while Sonic gently rubbed his hands on the vixen's shoulders.

A minute later, Zooey regained her breathing pattern, and looked up at her boyfriend.

"You … cheeky … little … rascals!" she panted, placing a hand on her chest, "You know … I'm not … used to stuff … like that!"

"It was fun though, wasn't it?" Sonic asked, as he and Tails helped Zooey up to her feet.

"F-Fun!?" retorted Zooey, "How can you guys … have fun tickling like this!?"

"We're used to it, I guess…" Tails admitted, gently holding Zooey's hand, "We just wanted to share the fun we have with you, sweetie pie."

Zooey stared at her boyfriend for a few seconds, and then turned to Sonic, who was just casually grinning at her. Sure, these two brothers were troublesome together, but Zooey had to admit, they were a barrel of fun together, more fun than some of the people in the town.

Her slightly annoyed expression melted away into her sweet smile that always made Tails smile and make his heart feel warm and happily beating.

Tails then got a nice surprise, as Zooey wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and snuggled into the side of his neck, giggling a little cutely at how adorable and fluffy Tails could be.

"Aww, you, fluffy little cutie pie," said Zooey, making Tails blush, "I can never stay mad at you."

"I know," replied Tails, chuckling, "Sorry for tickling you, Zooey."

"You're easily forgiven," chuckled Zooey, "I love you, Tailsy."

"I love you too, Zooey," Tails replied.

Sonic only chuckled and watched as Tails shared another one of his many romantic moments with the girl of his dreams. It warmed his heart to see his little brother received a lot of love from a girl who loved him very much. It reminded him about a certain girl, who always warmed the blue hedgehog's heart and made him feel better with her beautiful singing voice.

Looking into his neck chief, Sonic reached into it and carefully pulled out a small photograph, which showed the girl that he was thinking about.

The picture that Sonic was looking at, was that of Mina Mongoose, who had long, beautiful purple and yellow hair, and she was standing in the picture with a microphone in hand, giving a sparkly smile and a wave to the camera.

Some pen written words were on it, saying the following:

" _To my sweet sugar plum, Sonic. With lots of love, from Mina. xxx."_

Sonic sighed happily at the picture of his old girlfriend. Whenever he needed someone to brighten his day when he felt down, he would always get out this signed autograph from his girlfriend, Mina, and look at the picture while reading over the words the mongoose wrote on there for him. Of course, Sonic also had his friends in Team Sonic to cheer him up, so at least he could also count on them, too.

"I hope we meet again soon, Mina Mongoose…" Sonic sighed, before putting the picture back into his neck chief.

Just as Sonic did that, he saw Tails and Zooey finishing their little snuggle, as they pulled away from each other but still locked eyes and held hands together. Tails soon caught a glimpse of mischief in Zooey's eyes, like if she wanted to get a little payback on him, but in a more playful way.

"You know, I think you could use with a little lesson, Tailsy," Zooey said, bringing her face closer to Tails' face.

"W-What's that?" Tails asked, nervously, before he saw her grinning.

"That lesson," Zooey began to say, "Is this!"

Zooey then lunged at Tails, who fell onto the blanket covered floor and began planting sweet kisses all over his face, while tickling his belly and sides, making him squeal and laugh.

"Zooey! NAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Tails, while blushing from the kisses he was receiving from his lovely girlfriend.

"I'm going to give you kisses and tickle you as a way of getting you back for tickling me!" Zooey laughed, before resuming her kisses and tickling on her boyfriend.

"Sonic! HAHAHAHALPP!" begged Tails, giggling like crazy.

Sonic, however, not wanting to get into the same fate as Tails, decided to leave his little brother to get smothered with love from Zooey, while the vixen tickled him playfully. So, he quickly zipped over to the door and opened it, while looking back quickly on his little brother.

"I'll… just leave you two alone for a little bit," the hedgehog said, chuckling, "Thanks for the slumber party, Tails!"

Looking one more time, Sonic then zipped out, before closing the door behind him.

"NNAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" exclaimed Tails, before he started squealing loudly, while Zooey tickle tortured and kissed him continually, "Zooey! STAHAHAHAHP!"

Zooey stopped giving Tails' face her kisses, and by now, Tails' face had so many kiss marks on it, the vixen felt that she had given her boyfriend plenty of love, but she felt the need to continue tickling Tails, since she needed to teach him what happens when he tickles her by surprise. Tails continued to laugh loudly, as Zooey carried on tickle torturing him playfully.

This was going to be a very long morning for Tails, but at least he had the greatest slumber party ever with his best friend and big brother, Sonic, and his beautiful and loving girlfriend, Zooey. Apart from the cake prank that, Tails would definitely remember this slumber party for the rest of his young life.

* * *

 _ **Well, that will be all for now, folks! It took me months to write this, but, again, thanks to the help of grimlock1997, I was finally able to get it all done so I could have one fewer story sitting incomplete in the sidelines.**_

 _ **I'll be around sometime soon for more stories, so stay tuned if anything comes up! Until then, see you next time! :)**_


End file.
